


Crash

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: Severus was in an accident.





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



"What the hell is that?" 

"That," Severus replied without turning, "was my broom." 

"What happened to it?" Harry said looking at the mass of twigs and shards of wood that looked similar to when the Whomping Willow got ahold of his Nimbus. 

"I went to take off and a kid ran in front of me." 

"Are you OK?" Harry said turning to Severus and looking him up and down for any sign of injury. 

Severus waved a hand to show he was fine but Harry didn't stop touching him not wholly convinced. 

"It's nothing, Harry." Harry looked Severus in the eyes he did seem all right. 

Harry turned back to the destroyed broom and started laughing. He couldn't help it, waves of laughter shook his entire body. 

"What is so hilarious?" Severus asked with an edge. 

"You...on...a...broom," Harry said through gasps. 

"I can fly very well, thank you very much." Severus crossed his arms, folding his robes around himself. 

"I knew you had a broom but didn't know you used it," Harry said trying to control himself. "I haven't seen you use one in years." 

"You won't see me use one any time soon. It's completely –" 

"Fucked. Yeah, I see that." Harry bit his lip in an attempt to control himself. Severus sighed heavily glaring at the offending sticks. Harry cut his glance sideways at Severus and gently touched him on the neck with one hand. "No whiplash?" 

"I'm fine," Snape snapped. Clearly his ego was bruised more than anything else. 

Harry gently started massaging his tense muscles. "How about you come upstairs and I'll give you a complete once over." 

A smile tugged at Severus's lips as he replied, "You're hardly a Healer." 

"I can make you feel better. Much better." Harry smiled coyly at Severus, a look he knew undid Severus every time. 

"I may need some attention," Severus said and turned on his heel heading for the stairs. Without a backwards glance he took out his wand Vanishing the destroyed broom.


End file.
